Babenon Dosal
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = TheGentleman | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | Name = The Gentleman | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Water Genasi | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Zadash, Evening Nip | Family = | Connections = Kara (employ), Cree (employ) | Profession = Crime Boss | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} The Gentleman is a Water Genasi crime boss that worked out of the Evening Nip in Zadash. As an NPC The Gentleman is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance The Gentleman had light teal skin, a dark goatee, and shoulder length jet-black hair, that formed a widow's peak. He wore a deep-blue coat, and leather gloves . His skin seemed to be perpetually moist, having a layer of condensation on it . Personality Biography Background The Gentleman claimed, when his credentials were questioned, that he had lived and worked in the underbelly of Zadash since 811 P.D. and had never been caught . Beauregard stole 3 packages to Demedan Baumbauch, finding a coded letter about a future shipment from the Gentleman. Demedon Stolen Letter- Marisha Ray Owner.jpg Being cautious and fearing being caught, The Gentleman requested that all those who entered his domain leave him with a vial of their blood, which Cree kept in a small leather satchel. This blood was to be a symbol of trust between parties and insurance against anyone who dared betray his friendship, as Cree could use this blood to track down such persons. Wanting to test the group and see if destiny and luck was with his new investment , he proceeded to play a Marquesian card game called the Gambit of Ord against Fjord . The stakes of the game were that should Fjord lose he would have been bound to The Gentleman's service, if Fjord should win business would continue as usual. Starting with a 50gp buy-in, the pot rose to 600gp which Fjord won . Once The Gentleman had insured himself against the group and tested out their luck, he revealed that his organization was a company that specialized in the task and trade that was deemed not the most legal, and that were to some extent restricted by the empire. His group' skills were focused on being deceitful, working fast, and working in the shadows . The Gentleman also revealed that word had reached him of the party's activities at the Sutan residence and at the home of the High-Richter. Specifically, he let the party know that that Lord Sutan was in chains, and that the crownsguard were looking to pin the High-Richter's murder on someone matching Mollymauk's and Beauregard's descriptions, who they saw near the home at the time that she was murdered . Establishing a working friendship The Gentleman suggested that he had many gifts that he could offer the party including aid in making sure that Lord Sutan stayed locked up, and that the crownsguard investigation would look the other way and drop their investigation of the suspected murderers , as well as help to escort Horris safely and secretly out of the city . In return The Gentleman asked that the party perform a task for him. He wished for the party travel around a mile along the underground river pass that his group uses to ship things out to the Ounterloch and Berleben pass-through. He wanted the Mighty Nein to go to the area and continue the investigation of an abandoned aged research facility that a previous group had discovered and explored before being beset by Will-o'-wisps. Before running away in fear and caving in a portion of the area, that party noted the location to be filled with a purple light and ancient golden-laden spoils. While there the Mighty Nein were to clear out any dangers, and return with their findings, at which point The Gentleman would graciously let the party keep a portion of the spoils . Questioning his credentials and ability to clear the group's name of wrongdoing,Nott proposed The Gentleman take a test of her making. Preparing three vials of alcohol, she mixed in some acid into one of them and tasked The Gentleman to carefully identify and drink one of the safe vials. Identifying all of the vials correctly he confidently took and drank the acid vial. Impressed by his display Nott drank the alcohol and kept the vials she received from Cree . Relationships Character Information Abilities The Gentleman seemed to display some resistance to acid, after drinking the vial presented by Nott . Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Genasi